Tamper-evident labels can be used in any application in which evidence is desired as to whether a package, container or other article has been opened or otherwise compromised. In one typical embodiment the label is placed over the joint or seam formed by a container and its lid or cap. If the container is opened, the label is damaged in a manner that records the opening, e.g., the label is separated into various pieces, discolored, etc. In another embodiment, the label might be peeled up to open a seal, and in doing so damage is done to the laminate structure.
In many common embodiments the label disassembles into two pieces which provides excellent evidence that the package or other object to which is was attached was opened or otherwise compromised. However, in many of these embodiments, the label disassembles in a manner leaving one or both parts sufficiently tacky and undamaged so as to allow the label to be re-assembled and thus obscure, if not hide, the fact that the package was opened. Accordingly, of interest is a tamper-evident label that cannot be re-assembled simply by re-joining the pieces using nothing more than the original adhesive content of the label.